Discussion utilisateur:WolfIce/Archives WolfIce 's discussion
http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit2899051705Ozyn.jpg Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Jola. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Stern Ritter (discussion) juillet 9, 2013 à 13:02 (UTC) Salut, ça te dirait de veinr sur le tchat ? Stern Ritter (discussion) juillet 9, 2013 à 13:32 (UTC) ---- merci de m'avoir corriger juillet 13, 2013 à 21:51 (UTC) ---- Ouais mais c'est confirmé sa prime est de 550 000 000 de berry alors elle est bonne Briochedu93 (discussion) août 2, 2013 à 11:54 (UTC)Briochedu93 tu peu arreter de modifier momonosuke. Yosh , c ' est Brioche , euh tu te rapelle la proposition d être dans un équipage et tou ... Léo . Verger veut t engager en tant que Brook , si tu veut des renseignements va sur le tchat ou laisse lui un msg .Briochedu93 (discussion) août 15, 2013 à 12:11 (UTC)Franky ok ^^ très bien je pensais qu'il etais deja mis mais nn :) août 18, 2013 à 13:39 (UTC) yeah ca rend bien ^^ août 18, 2013 à 20:02 (UTC) trop bien ta signatureAlexandre 830 (discussion) août 18, 2013 à 20:15 (UTC) c comme tu veut XD août 18, 2013 à 22:45 (UTC) merci de m'avoir corrigé , mais stp ' est ce que je peux continuer a rajouter des images pou gagnes des badgues ' hein ??!!! et si on devenait amis 'hein??!!! allez a plus ??!! tu viens sur new piece wiki' ' stp merci!!! Ouais je voulais te demander si tu avais voté Franky003 (discussion) août 21, 2013 à 18:57 (UTC)Franky on dirais XD j'etais tout seul alors.... août 23, 2013 à 23:06 (UTC) ok ^^ comme tu veut après tout c ton jeu :p août 24, 2013 à 10:01 (UTC) Jeu d'élimination Naaaaaaaann ... pas mone !!! Tu vas voir je vais ralier des gens a ma cause et on vas éjecter Magra !! Lucile2181 AH AH ! je te l'avais dit !!! Magra vas jerter !!! Lucile2181 ok ok ^^par contre c urgent ? parce que je te garantit pas que se sera près rapidement.... je vais essayer de faire ca si j'ai 2 min tranquille ^^ août 24, 2013 à 12:05 (UTC) ah ben nn c deja fait XD août 24, 2013 à 12:07 (UTC) j'ai voter ^^ ca marche tkt ^^ août 24, 2013 à 13:39 (UTC) Magra forever ! Think D. Solucer (discussion) août 24, 2013 à 15:38 (UTC) Pour le tournoi, est ce que le sondage est reservé qu'aux inscrits sur le site? Parce que si c'est pour tout le monde, et sachant que les contributeurs anonymes sont dinstingués par leur ip, ça serait pas dur de voter plusieurs fois xD Think D. Solucer août 25, 2013 à 02:37 (UTC) dsl tu peut pas :/ en plus je vais m'en sortir tkt :D encore 3 ou 4 jours et c bon ^^ août 28, 2013 à 16:13 (UTC) XD il m'en reste pas 3000 ^^ encore heureux ! ^^ août 28, 2013 à 16:18 (UTC) Yosh X je me permet de t'envoyer un message au cas ou tu naurais pas vu ma modif ^^ j'ai modifier un ou deux truc dans ta signature qui etait inutile et faisait bizarre sur les pages de discu ^^ tu nous as troller ? XD août 29, 2013 à 12:33 (UTC) je l'ai trouvé au hasard ^^ pk ? tiens si tu veux http://img4.hostingpics.net/pics/909811tumblrmhgi88T8CC1s0jugto1500.jpg Lucile2181 août 30, 2013 à 15:10 (UTC) ca va tranquille :D bonne idée ^^ en effet beaucoup de topic parle de sujets similaires septembre 4, 2013 à 15:48 (UTC) haha ben voyons ^^ je le sent as cette fille ^^ et puis vu les concurrent elle se fera jarter tot ou tard ^^ septembre 6, 2013 à 20:44 (UTC) srx wolflce ? mdrStern Ritter (discussion) septembre 7, 2013 à 15:07 (UTC) a ton avis pourquoi je viens plus... ca devient ingerable... septembre 7, 2013 à 15:13 (UTC) ah ok je vois Stern Ritter (discussion) septembre 7, 2013 à 15:14 (UTC) Nan laisse le le temps qu'il s'explique manu n'est pas un dieu intouchable il a pus le vexer sans le vouloir faus qu'il s'explique donc je le remet dac Dylaad (discussion) septembre 13, 2013 à 20:15 (UTC) dommage... (mouhaha XD) septembre 22, 2013 à 20:12 (UTC) Ouais, j'accepte ton aide :3 On l'attaque de front ? septembre 29, 2013 à 21:18 (UTC) on attendra qu'il part dormir *-* il a un quand même plus de pouvoirs que nous T'as une méthode efficace ? Le wiki est un bavard, il dit :/ tout septembre 29, 2013 à 21:21 (UTC) On s'est fait spotted T_T On est comme Law, on est foutu u_u septembre 29, 2013 à 21:25 (UTC) ma vengeance sera terrible XD PS : votre plan etait voué a l'echec XD septembre 29, 2013 à 21:28 (UTC) slt X... dsl pour hier j'ai pas fait gaffe a toi je m'en excuse... j'espère que tu viendra sur le tchat on parleras de ton idée en mp si tu veut ce sera... plus simple... octobre 12, 2013 à 12:35 (UTC) le probleme est la... moi j'ai pas vu ton idée... j'ai vu ton depart c tout entre le forum et autre chose.. j'ai rien piger :/ octobre 12, 2013 à 18:42 (UTC) Ah mon image !? ah oui oops j'avais pas vu ton message (n_n') ... euh ...... où je l'ai trouvé je sais plus exactement mais tiens --> c'est l'image en question (n_n) je sais pas si j'ai répondu à ta question ... Voilà Voilà ! A+ Lucile2181 octobre 13, 2013 à 11:19 (UTC) Yo ! alors la rubrique ?! :p tkt si t'a pas le temps je comprendrais ^^ c pas un drame ^^ octobre 14, 2013 à 19:00 (UTC) Ah ! mais faut pas te vexcer pour ça ! j'ai fait ce tableau à l'arrache hier soir alors j'ai oublié pleins de monde ;) Lucile2181 merci ^^ j'avais oublier de supprimer le lien qui allait avec le titre -_- oui j'ai prix exemple sur le modèle 4 empereurs ^^ bref en plus j'ai vu que je t'avais oublier :/ je t'ai rajouté dedans :) octobre 29, 2013 à 13:53 (UTC) Sa te dit de venir contribuer sur mon Wiki ? C'est une fanfic sur One Piece dont les membres sont pour l'instant Natsu, Naruto, Goku et Moss. Si tu contribues au moins 3 fois par semaine ou que tu fais quelques grosses modifs tu seras nommé administrateur ! Le Wiki contient plus de 30 pages et plus de 100 images, il y a pour l'instant 4 long chapitres ! http://fr.one-piece-fanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_One_Piece_Fanfic MossLuffy (discussion) novembre 9, 2013 à 08:38 (UTC) Jeu! Hello WOlf! J'ai besoin de ton aide pour créer un jeu car je ne sais pas comment créer les sondages par exemple! Mister D. One (discussion) novembre 16, 2013 à 16:46 (UTC) Ca s'appellera Three days ... Dead or Alive!? Il sera accompagné de ce libellé ci:"Tous les trois jours, nous vous présenterons un nouveau candidat, sur lequel vous devrez nous dire vos impressions. Ensuite, vous devrez voter "Alive" ou bien "Dead", afin de savoir s'il sera sélectionné pour la phase finale du jeu, que nous vous dévoilerons en temps voulu. Il y aura en tout 25 candidats, soigneusement choisis, et que vous décrouvrirez petit à petit." Donc, à la fin, par exemple les 10 mieux notés feront parti d'un jeu du genre celui d'élimination. Mais j'y réfléchie. Avertissement Salut à toi, Après t'avoir averti plusieurs fois quant à l'ajout de catégorie, tu as l'air de n'avoir visiblement pas compris. La dernière fois, je t'avais prévenu par rapport à ça. Du coup, tu n'auras pas d'avertissement de plus car tu es la personne qui doit normalement avoir le mieux compris l'ajout de catégorie INTERDITE. De plus, tu as rajouté une catégorie qu'on avait décidé de ne plus ajouter : Mâle. Maintenant, on doit rajouter Personnage Masculin... Donc raison de plus, si tu veux faire un truc interdit, fait le bien. Tu seras banni 2h pour cela, j'espère ne pas devoir passer au stade suivant et j'espère que tu suivras les règles à présent. Merci à toi, novembre 27, 2013 à 21:36 (UTC) Tu es drôle, comment veux tu que je sache ça ? Moi, tout ce que j'ai vu (et ce que je vois d'ailleurs encore) c'est que tu as ajouté une catégorie à la page Soldat Fureur Éclair et que tu en as enlevé une. C'est visible dans l'historique de la page. La dernière modification avant toi c'était John deux jours plus tôt. Alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vérifier si c'était volontaire ou pas (moi, tout c'que je vois, c'est que c'est bel et bien et toi qui l'a rajouté, et donc le bannissement était totalement justifié). Après, si ce que tu dis est vrai, continue sur cette lancé et merci de respecter les règles depuis le 11 Novembre. novembre 28, 2013 à 20:20 (UTC) J'ai aucune confiance envers toi si tu veux savoir, pas depuis que je te dis d'arrêter d'ajouter des catégories et que tu continues. T'étais peut-être pour l'idée de John mais les faits sont là, y'a marqué que t'as rajouté une catégorie et je préfère toujours me fier au Wikia. De plus je ne juge pas, alors avant de parler, renseigne toi. Je fais juste mon boulot, quand t'as jesaispascombien d'avertissements et que tu rajoutes une catégorie : t'es banni. Ça s'arrête là et ça va pas plus loin. Moi j'agis en fonction de ce que je vois, et je vois que t'as rajouté une catégorie. Merci, novembre 29, 2013 à 19:36 (UTC) Le nombre d'avertissement est de un ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? J'te l'ai dit clairement dit plusieurs fois sur la convo. Y'a même une fois où t'as pété un câble. Je n'exagère donc en rien. Oui merci, ça j'ai compris en 3 fois que c'était involontaire, mais les faits sont là. Et c'est pas ma faute si tu vérifies pas avant de publier tes modifications, de plus, si quelqu'un avait modifié la page en même temps que toi, ça aurait fait un "conflit de modification" qui t'aurait dit de recommencer ta modification/publier quand même ta modification par dessus l'autre. Donc comme j'te l'ai dit, faut se renseigner avant de parler. Y'a rien qui passe par ma tête, faut pas être con pour savoir qu'un Administrateur n'est pas censé juger les gens, car déjà de 1 c'est pas mon rôle, et de 2 si j'ai un truc je lui dit clairement en face. novembre 29, 2013 à 20:46 (UTC) Coucou ! Ca va et toi ? En effet ils ne l'ont pas annoncé, mais comme tu l'as dit c'est sur ^^ décembre 11, 2013 à 16:12 (UTC) Salut tu a l'air d'être un bon fan de One Piece, je te propose d'aller sur mon wiki, avec mon histoire et mon personnage. Le wiki se nomme Wiki One Piece Fiction, si tu veut faire partit de l'histoire marque le sur le sous-forum Voulez vous être dans l'histoire ? Pour te conveincre d'y contribuer, tu n'a qu'a lire le Chapitre 0 : Prologue, et si tu aime, tu peut lire les autres Au plaisir de peut être te voir sur mon wiki PS : Je passe une petit publicité pour mes deux camarade MossLuffy et Franky003, qui font eux aussi un Wiki Fiction, avec l'heure histoire... Il y Wiki Les aventures de Sabo de Franky et Wiki One Piece Fanfic de Moss Luffy KiddScrap décembre 22, 2013 à 18:21 (UTC) Les topics ont bien été fermé ;) ♠ DevilStriker L ♠ décembre 23, 2013 à 18:01 (UTC) C'est fait ! Merci de ton aide ! décembre 27, 2013 à 12:49 (UTC) je vois ca :p ca fait trop moche, trop long... c con hein ^^ décembre 28, 2013 à 12:37 (UTC) slt X j'ai modifier le coup de coeur ^^ voila;.. j'avais que ca a dire ^^ janvier 1, 2014 à 12:53 (UTC) yep sa serait mieux ^^ janvier 5, 2014 à 16:07 (UTC) Salut il a déjà été banni par un autre administrateur :) Merci de me l'avoir signalé :D Patateboy (discussion) janvier 9, 2014 à 19:38 (UTC) Dis-donc wolfIce, ce serait bien si tu pouvais venir sur le TchatEmperor Jarjarkine ([[User talk:Emperor Jarjarkine|'Speak! Mortal']]) ([[User blog:Emperor Jarjarkine|'Learn Mortal']]) janvier 11, 2014 à 18:16 (UTC) Je suis pas très d'accord avec ta modification sur les batailles de Lao G, car on ne peut pas considéré qu'il est vécu, mais que le combat est en cours :) Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) janvier 30, 2014 à 20:17 (UTC) je me permet de repondre a la place de choppi x) on voit bel et bien le soldat se relever a la page 16 en bas a gauche le combat n'est donc pas terminé janvier 30, 2014 à 21:00 (UTC) Je voulais dire vaincu, pas vécu et sinon... Manu a répondu à ma place x) Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) janvier 30, 2014 à 21:12 (UTC) Salut ! Ton modèle est très bien fait :) Je trouve juste un peu pénible le changement aussi direct de couleurs ainsi que le fait qu'il soit aussi long. Patateboy (discussion) février 2, 2014 à 15:35 (UTC) Pour les couleurs c'est beaucoup mieux :) Après le problème, c'est qu'il y a déjà des informations sur les particpants sur cette même page. Mets le comme même, cela permettra d'avoir des informations plus détaillées :D Patateboy (discussion) février 2, 2014 à 15:50 (UTC) Pas de soucis x) Capitaine Jack Sparrow (discussion) mars 1, 2014 à 21:58 (UTC) salut est ce que tu peux venir sur le tchat stpp j'ai besoin d quelqun qui s'y connait en code [[User:Flo121297|'Flo']][[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] mars 8, 2014 à 13:25 (UTC) c moi je test avril 20, 2014 à 17:00 (UTC) Je retest Lawroom [http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Lawroom Discussion avril 20, 2014 à 17:08 (UTC) Aide Bah ajd je pense être disponible et me co.sur le tchat mais demain je serai pas trop là,sinon tu a besoin de moi pourquoi ? Franky (003)Disscute avec moi avril 30, 2014 à 13:23 (UTC) Salut Wolf !! Je te remercie d'avoir inséré sur ma page de profil le cachet de l'équipe d'Impel Down, je suis super contente ^o^ A plus et encore merci !! Petit Shinigami (discussion) mai 21, 2014 à 18:14 (UTC) Wolf, ça te dirais de reprendre en main le wiki Super Smash Bros français ??? :) ❀ Super.Chopper-Man ' ❀ mai 25, 2014 à 15:36 (UTC) Salut, a vrai dire je voulais le promouvoir lors de la réunion mais si tu me le demande c'est que ça a du etre approuvés par certaines personne. bref je m'y met de suite mai 25, 2014 à 17:35 (UTC) Salut Wolf, après concertation avec les autres admins actifs tu as été promu au rang d'administrateur de One Piece Encyclopédie. Félicitations et Bienvenue chez les admins ! :D juin 4, 2014 à 11:33 (UTC) FÉLICITATION BRAVO BRAVO por ta promotion, jespere que tu sera un bon admin ;) [[User:Flo121297|'Flo]][[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] juin 4, 2014 à 11:41 (UTC) GG pour ta promotion Wolf, tu le mériiiiiiiiiites (attention, c'est the Best Support EUW qui te le dit ! Sois en fier !) Félicitations Pingouin, bienvenue chez les Administrateurs ! Bonne continuation dans notre communauté et prépare-toi à pouvoir m'éjecter du Chat hahaha ! juin 4, 2014 à 11:49 (UTC) Félicitations :) -- juin 4, 2014 à 12:04 (UTC) Félicitation à toi Wolf ! :) Félicitations Wolfy ! Tu le mérites amplement ! Je suis sûre que tu vas faire du bon boulot ! ^^ Méli-sama (discussion) juin 4, 2014 à 18:41 (UTC) Team La team est désormais multiwiki, visite ce fil pour en savoir plus et jouter tes wikis: http://fr.stern-ritter.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:960 [[User:Flo121297|'Flo']][[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] juin 17, 2014 à 13:08 (UTC) Bah voilà XD, c'est bon ! Mihawk Moha Contributions Ah tu voulais une image de qui ? XD Mihawk Moha Contributions Salut Wolflce, j'ai vu que tu as banni l'utilisateur Yirze.Koji pour la raison de flood et tout mais tu parles du tchat? Moi j'ai trouvé ca http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_fichier:Yq00Y.jpg et ca c'est du flood extrême juste pour des badges et il fait ca sur quelque autres pages alors tu pourras revoir la durée de sa sentence avec d'autres si ca te dit. Bonne journée :) -- juin 20, 2014 à 20:16 (UTC)Kippiti D'acc c'est bon^^ Je voulais juste m'assurer car j'ai vu ca et après qu'il était banni pour flood et tout mais bon Merci beaucoup! PS: Je sais pour les sentences je fesais que le dire comme ca^^ juin 20, 2014 à 20:58 (UTC)Kippiti Wanted Wolf, viens sur le tchat urgent ! Il y a le J qui insulte tout le monde ! Vite ! Mihawk Moha Contributions Re Incompréhension Salut Wolf, Je viens de voir que j'avais oublié de te nommer sur YGO, c'est fait. Par contre j'ai pas bien compris ce que tu disais à Mihawk sur OPE ni pk tu me fais la tête, tu peux m'expliquer stp ? J'attends ta réponse PS: J'avais laissé un message sur YGO mais n'étant pas sûr que tu le vois je te le relaisses ici. Matauf salut.. pk t as retiré les categories que j ai mis? ^^"" bah, si, il est introduit dans sa mini aventure... mais bon, comme c est pour les arcs, ok Aide Salut mon Titi :3 Dit moi, tu pourrais débloquer la page Ito Ito no Mi ? C'est pour ajouter une image de l'Anime (avec celle du manga) Ps : c'est elle http://sournoishack.com/uploads/86215897640px_Ito_Ito_no_Mi.png ''Merci d'avance ! Valoon.33 Discussion juillet 14, 2014 à 12:00 (UTC) Joyeux Anniversaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiire !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D Coucou Titou !!! Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire :D Alors ça te fait quel âge ? Tu dois être vieux maintenant :o (je blague xp) Gros Bisous !!!!!! ;) A plus ^o^ De rien :D ''PS : je suis la prems nan ?? :p Ah ouais quand même XDDD Okay bon ben voilà quoi !!! (super répartie xp) en tout cas joyeux anniv' ;) BD & Film Bien sûr Titine :D J'vais te dire, j'ai décidé d'en faire un film et une BD ! Valoon.33 Discussion juillet 18, 2014 à 10:19 (UTC) Alors, voici le montage : http://www.zupimages.net/up/14/29/smnt.png Et si tu veux plus d'infos viens sur le Tchat ! Valoon.33 Discussion juillet 18, 2014 à 10:23 (UTC) Partenariat WOLFFFF ! <3 Justement, dû à cette absence de l'administration, je me permets de prendre quelques initiatives seuls. Comme mes demandes n'aboutissent généralement à rien et que pour les partenariats on me laisse visiblement faire, il n'y a évidemment aucun soucis pour que le Wiki HxH devienne partenaire d'OPE. Pour ce qui est de la CM et de la CAMAW, je pense que nous pouvons rester dans les deux (même si cette histoire de double communauté m'énerve quelque peu). De nombreux projets sont en cours pour la CAMAW et en ce qui concerne de la CM, on avait parlé d'une "Présentation de Wikia" que l'on ferait pour chacun des wikis-membres, mais là encore aucune réponse de la part des autres administrateurs. Je prends donc ça pour un "oui" et on commencera les présentations à ton retour. Voili voilou, bonnes vacances ! Salut, je voulais te dire (si quelqu'un ne l'a pas déjà fait) que le test Doyen/Admin n'est pas concluant du tout... Madi n'a pas compris pourquoi elle n'avait plus les droits d'admins. Alors soit elle n'a plus les droits d'admins qui sont en rapport avec le tchat soit le grade doyen est incomplet... août 9, 2014 à 12:10 (UTC) en effet il ne fonctionne pas... enfin bon les doyen restants sont Stern et Mugi pour le moment rien de grave, par contre j'aurais du demander a madi d'essayer de supprimer une image ou un truc du genre, si ca se trouve c'est juste le tchat enfin je pense Madi m'a pas expliquer plus que ça. août 9, 2014 à 12:18 (UTC) Bazeko Salut Wolf ! Dit moi, tu pourrais me débloquer cette page ? : Bazeko Merci d'avance ! link=Discussion Utilisateur:Valoon.33 ♣ Valoon / Val / Valérie / Vava_chan ♣35px|link=Discussion Utilisateur:Valoon.33 Merci ! Au fait, non j'suis pas partit j'ai planté :( link=Discussion Utilisateur:Valoon.33 ♣ Valoon / Val / Valérie / Vava_chan ♣35px|link=Discussion Utilisateur:Valoon.33 Scuse Excuse moi mais je lag comme un porc.. J'me doute qu'il y a un truc à modifier mais je vois pas où c'est, moi c'est pas une page de discussion, c'est le mur. link=Discussion Utilisateur:Valoon.33 ♣ Valoon / Val / Valérie / Vava_chan ♣35px|link=Discussion Utilisateur:Valoon.33 Récompense Mets-ca sur ton profile ou pas et sois-en fier parce que tu l'a grandement mérité ! août 20, 2014 à 12:54 (UTC) La vie en a voulu ainsi Désolé wolf-chan :( Mais je m'ennuyais, et je me lassais vraiment ^^ Puis il ne me restait plus qu'une semaine, et comme je me faisais vraiment chier, rester 1 semaine de plus n'aurait rien changé.. Vuala vuala, et oui je viendrai chaque week-end ! link=Discussion Utilisateur:Valoon.33 ♣ Valoon / Val / Valérie / Vava_chan ♣35px|link=Discussion Utilisateur:Valoon.33 Wolf peux-tu venir sur IRC ? Il faut absoluement que je te prale ;( août 28, 2014 à 17:20 (UTC) salut je voudrais savoir si tu es sur le tchart en ce moment ou si tu as bugé L'Opportuniste (discussion) septembre 2, 2014 à 19:18 (UTC) Désolé au début j'ai fais une fausse manip. et sa ces créée et ensuite comme je l'avait créée et bas j'ai remplie la catégorie. Je recommencerais plus. septembre 13, 2014 à 15:43 (UTC) Justice Salut Wolf ! Tu peux débloquer cette page pour que j'y ajoute une catégorie ? Merci ! ♣ Valoon.33 ♣ septembre 20, 2014 à 14:11 (UTC) CCCW Salut, La question est surtout de savoir si tu veux enseigner ou non ;-) On s'adaptera en fonction du nombre de profs ^^ Bonne soirée. Matauf Reprise Oh Woooolf-chan ! T'as repris ton rôle d'Admin ? ♣ VaLoon ♣ Disc. Contrib. décembre 5, 2014 à 18:49 (UTC) CCCW 2 Salut Wolf, Alors du coup ? Verdict ? On arrête les inscriptions demain donc il me faudrait ta réponse au plus tôt; tu veux être prof ou tu n'es pas intéressé ? Bonne journée ^^ Matauf Salut Wolf, Tu peux m'envoyer un mail à cette adresse pour voir en privé la suite de l'organisation du CCCW: YuGiOhWiki03@gmail.com A bientôt ^^ Matauf Lusam Salut Welfin Cet utilisateur ne respecte pas les avertissements il n'en fait qu'a sa tête ignores les avertissements, il a été banni deux fois il continue malgré ca, donc si tu pouvais faire quelque chose. Welcome backkkkky Yo le loup ! Il semblerait que tu es de retour ?! Yay.....euh.. .Yeah !! :p décembre 9, 2014 à 01:35 (UTC) re:warningy Ok merci ! Je me demandais pour les catégories. Je suis pas du genre blamer son prochain ... En qc ne veut pas exactement dire ca blame.. Mais ok pas de problème décembre 10, 2014 à 14:16 (UTC) **d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu as révoqué les catégories mise par luffi ? Seoyeon avait demandé à ce que les images genre "250px-quelque chose" soient catégorisée. Voilà, juste une petite question sinon, bon retiur ! décembre 10, 2014 à 16:14 (UTC) mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait wolf >.< les categories que j'ajoute aux images faut pas les retirer !! Seo a dit qu'il fallait les mettre !! merci de ne pas recommencer car ça prend du tps à le faire et c'est limite saoulant de le faire >.< décembre 10, 2014 à 17:41 (UTC) Protection de pages Salut wolf, est ce que tu pourrai protéger ces pages, qui m'ont l'air complète et bien rédigé ? : Épisode 629, Épisode 630, Épisode 631, Épisode 633, Épisode 637, Épisode 640, Épisode 641, Épisode 642, Épisode 643, Épisode 648, Supa Supa no Mi, Magu Magu no Mi ? Informe moi de ta réponse^^ supression de page Salut Wolf, est ce que tu pourrai supprimer cette page car c'est un doublon de celle-ci ? A oui, j'ai aussi une question : J''ai créer la page des personnages non-canon, est ce que tu croit qu'il faudrait créer celle des personnages canon ? Merci^^ '' Ah ok, je vais prendre compte de ton avis^^. Sinon, t'a supprimer la page en double ? Supression de page (2) Salut wolf ! Pourquoi à tu supprimer cette page : Rangs de la Marine ? Elle n'est pas un doublon, car John a dit que la page marine ne contient pas toutes les infos de cette page... Ah ok, je vois, mais bon, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai déja dit ça à John qui m'a répondu que la création de cette page était importante.. Sinon, ça marche si je m'occupe de la création de la page, sa complètation et tout et tout ?^^ CCCW - Horraires Salut ! Tu connais l'horaire pour les cours de CCCW pour les D, sur le wikia CCCW demain ? ^^ Si oui ce serait à quelle heure ? http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1357629930Capture_du_2014_07_11_22_28_33.png décembre 19, 2014 à 21:44 (UTC) Modif' Chapitre 1, 2, 3 Salut à toi ! =) Voila j'aimerai ajouter pour ces trois chapitres, leurs couvertures françaises respectives. Pourrais-tu les débloquer, ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Merci ◄ http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit910112276Sans_tite_1.jpg ► décembre 22, 2014 à 03:36 (UTC) Re, je passe simplement pour te dire que je n'ai toujours pas la possibilité de modifier les Chapitres 1, 2 et 3. Merci =) ◄ http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit910112276Sans_tite_1.jpg ► décembre 22, 2014 à 15:57 (UTC) Tchat Dis le loup, tu peux venir sur le tchat stp ? il faut que je te pose une question.. décembre 22, 2014 à 18:38 (UTC) Badge (pense) Salut Louveteau^^. J'ai remarqué que même lorsque j'ajoute des catégories, mon badge ne les compte pas, est ce que tu peut m'expliquer pourquoi stp ? Merci~